Still Love You
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai hujan. Tapi, kau mencari tempat berteduh ketika hujan datang. Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai angin. Tapi, kau menutup jendela ketika angin menerpa. Kau pernah bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa kau menghapusku dari ingatanmu? Warn : SasuFemNaru and ItaFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fic is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. If You Dont **Like** this story just click **Back.** **Thank You (^o^)**

 **Rate** : M

 **Pairing** : SasuFemNaru and ItaFemNaru

 **Warning** : Gender Switch, AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

 **Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

.

.

 **Summary** : Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai hujan….

Tapi kau mencari tempat berteduh ketika hujan datang….

Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai sinar matahari…..

Tapi kau mencari tempat berlindung ketika matahari menyengat….

Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai angin….

Tapi kau menutup jendela ketika angin menerpa….

Kau pernah bilang kau mencintaiku…

Tapi kenapa kau menghapusku dari ingatanmu?

.

.

 **Still Love You**

 **By.**

 **Namikaze Eiji**

 **.**

 **.**

=====oOo=====

Sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut ingatan pria yang dia cintai, Naruto berjanji dia akan mengikuti permintaan orang tua keluarga suaminya untuk meninggalkan satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki dalam hidupnya dan membiarkan mereka hidup di dunia mereka masing-masing.

Kemudian takdir memutuskan lain dan kembali mempertemukan mereka. Apa yang akan Naruto pilih?

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

.

 **Eiji Notes** : Hay Minna (^o^) *BungkukkinBadan adakah yang kangen sama Ei? Gak ada yah? Yaudah :"3 *PundungDiPojokkan. Oh iya ini baru prolog makanya pendek (^o^) Semoga chapter 1 bisa lebih panjang xD ehehe...

.

.

 **Boleh minta ripiw? (^o^)**

.

.

.

#WeDoCareAboutSFN (^o^)


	2. Chapter 1 : Kenangan?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fic is mine. **Namikaze Eiji.** So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash** my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

 **Rate** : M

 **Pairing** : SasuFemNaru and ItaFemNaru

 **Warning** : Gender Switch, AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. Ide pasaran.

 **Gak suka ! Gak usah Baca !**

.

.

 **Summary** : Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai hujan….

Tapi kau mencari tempat berteduh ketika hujan datang….

Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai sinar matahari…..

Tapi kau mencari tempat berlindung ketika matahari menyengat….

Kau pernah bilang kau menyukai angin….

Tapi kau menutup jendela ketika angin menerpa….

Karena itu aku takut…

Kau pernah bilang kau mencintaiku...

-William Shakespeare-

.

.

 **Still Love You**

 **By.**

 **Namikaze Eiji**

.

.

 **=====oOo=====**

 **Naruto Pov**

Karena aku percaya, setelah badai akan selalu datang pelangi...

Yah, setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang selalu aku ucapkan pada diriku sendiri. Entah mengapa, saat mengatakannya aku merasa bisa mengatasi semuanya. Walau aku sendiri tak yakin kedepannya hidupku akan 'bagaimana' namun dengan beberapa kalimat itu, seperti mantra yang membuat ku merasa lebih baik. Kurang lebih itulah yang aku rasakan...

Tokyo. Siapa yang tidak mengenal kota dengan kecanggihan teknologi yang bahkan terkenal sampai keluar? Tentu saja, semua orang tahu kota ini. Kota dengan teknologi yang sangat maju, namun masih tetap memperhatikan kondisi lingkungan alam disekitarnya.

Pada awalnya, aku pikir, aku tidak akan pernah sampai di sini—siapa yang membutuhkan kota besar bila kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan di tempat asalmu?

Tapi di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di depan gerbang kedatangan stasiun kereta api dengan tangan satu memegang koper berukuran besar (aku tidak percaya barang- barangku selama belasan tahun bisa muat dalam satu koper ini), dan tangan yang satu memegang tas selempang kain kegemaranku, dan sejujurnya satu- satunya tas yang kumiliki.

Keputusan untuk datang kemari benar-benar membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang, umurku sekarang 23 tahun dan riwayat pekerjaanku bisa dibilang sama dangkalnya dengan riwayat pendidikanku. Ternyata kau benar-benar tidak dianggap bila hanya lulusan SMA. Jangan salah berfikir, aku pernah kuliah, hanya saja pada akhirnya itu membuat kondisi keuanganku dan kakakku lebih mengenaskan.

Kakakku sudah cukup menderita untuk membiayai cita-citanya menjadi arsitek, dia tidak perlu menderita dengan membiayai mimpiku yang masih belum jelas. Singkatnya, kami berdua memutuskan agar aku mengikuti jejaknya dan pindah ke Tokyo, memikirkan 'solusi yang tepat untuk menentukan masa depanku' (yang aku yakin maksud sebenarnya adalah—'pekerjaan yang tepat untuk gadis malang sepertiku') dan yah… mengurusi hidupnya, pastinya.

Kakakku memang sangat baik dan rajin hingga dia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas mahal dan terkenal, tapi tetap saja dia adalah tipikal pria pada umumnya, berantakan dan seadanya saja.

Lagipula, aku toh tidak punya siapa- siapa yang harus kurindukan di kota asalku. Dan juga 'beberapa' kenangan buruk yang ingin kulupakan. Lamunanku buyar dengan bunyi ponsel yang berdering. Aku segera merogoh saku jaket ku untuk mengambil ponselku. Mataku menatap layar ponselku yang menampilkan nama yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk ku.

"Hey Goblin?"

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Kau tidak baca pesanku 2 jam lalu?" dasar kakak durhaka. Kenapa dia tega sekali menyebutku 'Goblin' maki ku dalam hati.

"Oh, maaf—aku baru selesai ujian," aku bisa mendengar suara-suara bising dari balik telepon, kakakku terdengar sibuk. "Dengar, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang—kau sebaiknya naik taksi, nanti aku kirim alamatku." Jelasnya dengan setengah berteriak, berusaha mencoba mengalahkan suara-suara bising di belakangnya.

Apa dia serius membiarkan adik semata wayangnya naik taksi di tempat yang bahkan baru pertama kali dia datangi seumur hidupnya?

Kenapa dia kejam sekali?

"Eh… baiklah," ujarku pelan dengan nada lesu. Aku toh tidak bisa melawan keinginannya. Itulah kelemahanku, tidak bisa melawan kehendak orang lain.

"Dan…Naru,"

"Mmm…?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku. Baguslah, masih ada yang mau mengingat bahwa aku pernah lahir di dunia ini—meskipun tidak ada yang menginginkan kenangan buruk ketika ibuku meninggal di hari itu juga.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," tiba- tiba suara itu muncul di benakku, dalam waktu yang bersamaan seperti menoreh goresan di luka-luka lamaku yang belum sembuh.

"Kehadiranmu adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan yang pernah kumiliki." Tidak. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyiksa dirimu lagi, Namikaze Naruto—kau sudah berjanji akan melupakan segalanya.

'Kau datang kesini untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Kau harus bisa,' teriakku dalam hati.

Tapi siapa yang bisa melupakan kenangan indah meskipun pada akhirnya kenangan itu menyiksamu hingga kau ingin mati saja?

Tidak ada bukan? Begitupun aku.

"Naru?" suara kakakku kembali menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan keinginanku untuk menangis.

"A-arigatou," ujarku pelan.

"Kirim saja alamatmu,"ucapku kemudian, dan sambungan kemudian diputuskan dan aku kembali pada kegiatanku sebelum kakakku menelepon, menatap keramaian di depanku.

 **Naruto Pov Off**

.

.

.

Di kota asalnya Kyoto, keramaian hanya terjadi saat Tahun Baru atau festival- festival tradisional lainnya. Sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan keramaian di kota ini. Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai petualangannya yang baru di kota ini.

Ini adalah kota baru, orang-orang baru, dan kehidupan yang baru. Saatnya menjadi dirinya yang baru dan melupakan masa lalu. Meskipun butuh waktu entah berapa lama agar ia bisa melupakan potongan pahit dan menyakitkan yang senantiasa menghantuinya.

Entah bagaimana seseorang dapat bertahan dan selamat dari penderitaan dan kesedihan tapi pasti ada caranya—mungkin pindah ke kota ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Sebuah taksi lewat di depan gadis itu dan berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan. Lihat? Tuhan memang menghendakinya kehidupan yang baru disini.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto dengan susah payah menarik kopernya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke taksi itu sebelum orang lain mendahuluinya. Tapi, tepat ketika sampai di depan pintu dan siap membukanya baru Naruto sadar ternyata bukan hanya dia yang melihat taksi ini karena seorang pemuda jangkung hampir menyambarnya dengan ransel hitamnya dan tangannya memegang pintu bersamaan dengan tangan Naruto.

"Sumimasen," Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Oh, tidak apa- apa." Ujar pemuda jangkung itu sambil kembali menggantungkan ransel itu di belakang pundaknya, terlihat menyesal.

"Aku pikir cuma aku yang melihat taksi ini." Naruto tertawa canggung. Atas keramahan pemuda ini maka lebih baik ia mengalah saja.

"Kau masuk saja, aku bisa cari taksi yang lain." Jawab Naruto sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kau masuk saja, aku bisa cari taksi yang lain." Balas pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa—" Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh suara klakson dari dalam taksi yang dibunyikan sang supir taksi.

"Kalian mau masuk atau tidak? Ada penumpang lain yang bisa naik." Ujar pria paruh baya di dalam taksi dengan ekspresi sedikit geli.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dan tertawa malu. "Kau tahu, kalau kita naik ini sama-sama, biayanya bisa lebih murah." Usul pemuda itu.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Pemuda itu mempunyai wajah tampan dan sedikit pucat—rambut ravennya sedikit berantakan, namun hal ini sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda ini. Ekspresinya dingin tapi tidak menyembunyikan keramahan dalam wajah rupawan itu. Suaranya dalam dan hangat seperti cokelat meleleh.

Dan walau hanya baru melihat pemuda ini selama beberapa waktu, namun Naruto yakin jika pemuda ini adalah orang baik. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah duduk di jok belakang dalam keheningan sambil menatap situasi di luar mobil.

Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya saat melihat gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang dan keramaian di jalan. Jujur, Naruto akui, biasanya ia hanya melihat hal seperti ini di Televisi dalam drama-drama favoritnya.

"Kau bilang ini pertama kali kau kemari?" ujar pemuda di sampingnya, menarik perhatian Naruto dari mal besar di luar.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung dan sedikit malu—berharap itu tidak terdengar terlalu udik. Tapi pemuda itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi meremehkan, seolah-olah hal itu biasa saja.

"Aku juga belum begitu lama di sini. Aku baru di sini sebulan yang lalu," jelas pemuda itu dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

Naruto sudah tahu sedikitnya tentang pemuda yang sekarang tengah duduk disampinya itu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, warga Jepang, keluarganya sempat tinggal di Inggris selama beberapa tahun ketika dia di sekolah dasar, yang menjelaskan kenapa dia sangat fasih berbahasa Inggris.

"Kau… fotografer?" tanya Naruto hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan pemuda yang tengah duduk disampinya, mata safirnya menatap penuh minat kamera yang di pegang oleh Sasuke.

Naruto tidak punya riwayat komunikasi yang baik dengan kaum pria—ia juga sejujurnya jarang bicara. Pemuda itu sedari tadi, dia hanya fokus mengambil gambar di luar dengan kamera besar hitam bertuliskan _Canon_.

Sasuke tertawa sambil menatap kameranya seolah-olah kameranya itu anaknya. "Bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku suka melihat foto," ujar Naruto malu dengan senyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau harus mampir di tempatku, aku punya banyak foto. Kau suka gambar-gambar seperti apa?"

"Hmmmm…" Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya pada ujung dagunya, tampak ia berfikir sebentar, merasa sedikit lebih canggung untuk menjawab.

"Pemandangan. Gunung. Salju," Sasuke terlihat lebih tertarik.

Kedua Pipi Naruto memerah dengan ajakan Sasuke ke tempatnya, entah pemuda ini terlalu polos atau apa.

"Kebetulan itu objek yang sering kufoto."

Benarkah?

Baiklah—Uchiha Sasuke bisa menjadi temannya. Atau sebenarnya Narutolah yang bisa menjadi teman Sasuke.

Pikiran Naruto buyar dengan suara gambar yang diambil dari kamera dan ia terkejut melihat ternyata Sasuke mengarahkan lensa kamera itu ke arahnya.

"A—apa yang k—kau," Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang tergagap.

"Memorandum, untuk pertemuan pertamaku dengan gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kau beruntung, aku tidak suka mengambil gambar orang." Katanya santai dan kontan membuat kedua pipi Naruto memerah.

Benarkah? Bukankah itu artinya ia gadis yang spesial, eh?

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan membaca alamat yang dikirim Kurama untuknya.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Itu di dekat sini. Sayang sekali—padahal kita bisa berbincang lebih lama." Katanya tulus.

Naruto tertawa kecil, kemudian berkata. "Kalau Tokyo tidak besar, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi."

"Atau kalau kau punya ponsel kau bisa menyimpan nomorku," tambahnya.

Hey, mereka berdua sama-sama pendatang baru dan butuh teman kan? Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Naruto tersenyum dengan idenya dan mereka berdua kemudian bertukar nomor telepon. Sasuke kemudian menjelaskan tentang kota yang baru saja dia datangi ketika mobil memasukki sebuah kawasan asing dengan bangungan-bangunan berbatu bata mengelilinya.

Mereka berdua menatap ke luar, Naruto terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan batu bata itu—terlihat simpel tapi asri dan rapi. Apa di sini tempat kakaknya tinggal?

"Maaf tapi sepertinya kakakmu mahasiswa teladan, program beasiswa seperti ini sangat sulit didapatkan." Komentar Sasuke, seraya membantunya mengeluarkan kopernya dari bagasi.

Benarkah? Apa kakaknya yang iseng dan menyebalkan itu mahasiswa teladan? Mungkin mereka lupa melampirkan formulir tingkah laku dalam berkas kakaknya karena hal itu jelas perlu ditinjau dan diuji kebenarannya.

Naruto menggulum senyum simpul. "Mereka hanya belum mengenalnya saja," candanya dan Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar candaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Jaga dirimu." Ujar Sasuke setelah selesai menbantu Naruto mengeluarkan koper-kopernya dari bagasi.

"Tentu. Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke. Senang… errr… bertemu denganmu."

"Sejujurnya, aku juga. Kita harus bertemu di lain hari dan sama- sama berwisata," usul Sasuke yang dalam hati Naruto setujui.

Sasuke sepertinya bisa menjadi teman baiknya. "Tentu. Kita bisa saling menghubungi nanti." Sasuke mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan Naruto menunggu di depan gedung hingga taksi itu benar- benar menghilang dari jarak pandangannya.

Baru saja pindah dan ia sudah mendapat teman baru serta lingkungan tempat tinggal yang bagus, Tuhan memang menginginkannya pergi jauh dari tempat asalnya. Naruto toh juga pantas mendapat kebahagiaan.

Naruto berbalik ke arah gedung bertingkat di belakangnya yang terdiri dari banyak jendela. Ini adalah asrama untuk senior, kakaknya Namikaze Kurama mendapat beasiswa khusus dan dia berusaha cukup keras agar Naruto mendapat ijin tinggal dengannya di sini.

Naruto menggulum senyum simpul. Semenyebalkan apapun sikap Kurama, namun ia tetap adalah kakak terbaik bagi Naruto. Orang yang selalu ada di sisi Naruto, bahkan saat tersulit dalam gadis itu.

.

.

.

Naruto memang gadis desa biasa yang tidak bekerja atau memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi tapi entah mengapa udara yang segar dan perasaan ringan ini memberikannya keyakinan bahwa hidupnya kedepan nanti akan lebih baik.

Misterius, tapi lebih baik. Yah kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Naruto bermaksud menarik kopernya, ketika beberapa helai daun kering jatuh di depannya dan ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Seperti _De Javu_...

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam benaknya, beberapa daun berjatuhan dari pohon mapel di atasnya, seolah-olah berusaha menyadarkan apa yang sebenarnya Naruto lewatkan dari tadi.

Ini mungkin musim paling indah sekaligus paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Dan melihat keindahan dari daun-daun mapel yang berjatuhan memberikan sensasi pedih ini sekali lagi. Tidak, sensasi yang selalu datang setiap kali musim ini tiba.

Musim gugur…..

.

.

.

 **Kyoto, 22 Maret 2011….**

Naruto pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Hari di mana kesialan datang beruntun dan satu-satunya keberuntungannya adalah pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan tubuh yang utuh—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Tertabrak sepeda ketika menyeberang jalan, pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyub karena lupa membawa payung, ponsel tertinggal dan mengabaikan semua telepon penting dari guru-guru mata kuliahnya, tersandung tangga gedung dan jatuh, semua kesialan itu sudah biasa bagi gadis bermarga Namikaze itu hingga bahkan tak terasa seperti nasib sial lagi.

Naruto toh cukup familiar dengan kata 'sial' atau 'malang' karena kedua kata itu praktis menggambarkan kehidupannya dan kakaknya sejak mereka kecil.

Tapi untuk satu ini benar-benar berbeda—dari segala macam kemalangan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Naruto tidak pernah berharap yang satu ini terjadi di hidupnya.

Dan saking kagetnya yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya terpaku diam menatap kehancuran di depannya. Folder-foldernya yang sekarang tergenang di atas danau, ditimpa dengan daun-daun musim gugur yang berjatuhan dari pohom mapel di atasnya.

Ini adalah malapetaka…..

Malapetaka yang sangat besar...

"Kau… tidak apa- apa?" suara itu terdengar sangat berat dan kasar, seperti suara-suara ketua mafia tapi itu bahkan tidak Naruto gubris. Mata safirnya terpaku pada kertas-kertas basah di danau dan pikirannya sibuk memikirkan bencana yang akan ia hadapi setelah ini.

"Maaf—aku benar- benar minta maaf." Suara itu terdengar sangat menyesal dan tulus tapi itu tidak bisa mengembalikan folder-folder berkasnya kembali kering dan bersih.

Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan mulut terbuka, entah harus melakukan apa sekarang. Sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apapun pemuda itu sudah mendahuluinya, berlutut di pinggir danau, mencoba menggapai tumpukan kertas terdekat yang basah.

Hati Naruto lebih tersayat melihat tintanya yang luntur. Kerja kerasnya selama tiga bulan luntur sudah. Semua jerih payahnya kini sia-sia.

"Semuanya luntur." Pemuda itu tidak terdengar menyesal, tapi dari kerutan kening tebal dan tatapan tajamnya jelas dia merasa bersalah. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mengeluarkan suara normal.

"Bagaimana ini?" keluh Naruto dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Pemuda itu menatapnya, sedikit terkejut akhirnya Naruto bicara.

"Tunggu di sini." Sepertinya dia punya ide, tapi apapun ide itu tidak bisa memperbaiki apapun. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan jaring besar terbuat dari rotan yang pasti dipinjamnya dari penjaga kampus kemudian dengan hati-hati mengangkat sisa berkas dan folder-foldernya yang berada di permukaan air bersama dedaunan.

Dengan enggan Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, mereka berdua mencari bersama data mana yang bisa diselamatkan."Tidak ada." Gumam pemuda itu sebal kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tidak punya _copy_ nya?" suaranya hilang dan ekspresinya terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah terisak-isak kecil dengan mata yang bersimbah air mata.

'Mati aku. Aku harus mengumpulkan ini lusa untuk syarat ujian semesterku,' batin Naruto dengan pandangan yang terarah lurus ke arah danau, tepat ke arah berkas-berkas foldernya yang kini mengambang di atas permukaan air danau bersama dedaunan mapel yang kering.

"Naruto?" gumam pemuda itu. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, bagaimana orang seperti pemuda itu bisa tahu nama orang seperti Naruto yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup 'populer' di kampus.

Tapi, kesedihan Naruto terlalu dalam untuk bahkan memperdulikan fakta mengejutkan itu. Sekarang yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah tentang berkas-berkas foldernya dan bagaimna nasibnya kedepan?

"Astaga. Aku benar- benar minta maaf." Naruto dapat melihat pemuda itu mengacak rambut belakangnya frustasi dengan nada menyesal yang sangat kentara.

"Tidak…" Naruto tertawa enggan tapi membuat airmatanya semakin banyak yang jatuh. Naruto malu terlihat seperti ini, apalagi di depan pemuda ini.

"Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus kulakuka," akunya jujur.

"Kita bisa mengerjakannya lagi kalau kau punya salinan datanya." Ujar Itachi mencoba menghibur Naruto.

Penggunaan kata 'kita' dalam kalimatnya entah mengapa memberikan sedikit rasa tenang di hati Naruto, bahwa dia menganggap ini masalah bersama.

Bahwa, pemuda ini tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri. Mereka akan menghadapinya bersama.

"Aku tidak punya." Naruto mengerjakannya di perpustakaan terdekat dan langsung mencetaknya.

Salah satu kebodohannya adalah tidak membuat salinannya.

 _Damn!_

"Jangan bilang padaku ini tugas karya tulis untuk ujianmu." Ujar Itachi dengan mengerutkan kening dan tatapannya berubah ngeri saat melihat Naruto mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban sambil terisak kecil.

"Astaga, Naruto. Aku benar- benar minta maaf, aku akan mengerjakannya untukmu." Jawab Itachi mantap.

"Tidak." Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa sebalnya hilang entah ke mana, saat melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata oniks di depannya.

Kakaknya bilang ia punya penyakit 'hati lemah' ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang repot karennya.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya lagi." Naruto berujar pelan dengan memaksakan sedikit senyuman untuk meyakinkan pemuda di depannya. Walau Naruto sangat yakin, saat ini yang ia tampilkan hanya senyum masam.

"Tidak, aku akan bertanggungjawab." Ujar Itachi, seolah-olah kesalahan yang dia lakukan sangat besar. _Well_ , sesungguhnya kesalahan pemuda ini memang sangat besar.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya lagi."Baiklah, pria ini cukup pintar dalam membalikkan meja dan menjungkir balikkan perasaan Naruto. Naruto mengeluh frustasi dalam hati.

"Atau kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama. Maksudku—aku membantumu mengerjakannya lagi."Kali ini Naruto menengadah dan menatapnya tapi kemudian memalingkah wajah lagi.

Sial!

Wajah pemuda ini terlalu tampan dan sempurna hingga menatapnya saja bisa menyebabkan reaksi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan Naruto benci dengan hal ini, mengingat seluruh populasi gadis di kampusnya mengalami efek yang sama setiap pria ini ada di sekitar mereka. Sayangnya pria ini termasuk tipe yang membuatmu berfikir satu- satunya cara untuk menarik perhatiannya adalah menjadi supermodel cantik yang sempurna di mana itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Pemuda ini bahkan membuatnya terancam tidak lulus semester dan yang menggelikan adalah ia tetap mengaguminya.

"Tidak—tidak apa- apa, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Bodoh kau Namikaze Naruto, kenapa kau harus gagap seperti orang bodoh?

'Dan apa kau bilang barusan? Mengerjakan semuanya sendiri? Kau pikir mengerjakan semua folder-folder berkas itu hal yang mudah? _Double shit_!' batin Naruto.

Naruto cepat- cepat mengumpulkan tumpukan berkas yang basah itu dan berdiri, berbalik pergi tanpa mengetahui bahwa Dewa di atas masih belum membiarkan kesialan selesai mengerjainya hari ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan sedikit terburu hingga kakinya menginjak jaring rotan yang keras dan membentuk lengkungan itu—terpeleset dan jatuh ke danau.

"Hey!" ujar pemuda itu, mencoba menggenggam tangan Naruto tapi malah membuatnya tertarik dan ikut terjatuh ke dalam danau. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak dalam kebasahan dan tubuh penuh tempelan daun mapel kering.

Itachi berdiri di depannya, entah harus berbuat apa. Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Sepertinya, pemuda itu berhati- hati dengan reaksi yang akan ditujukan kemudian Naruto menghela nafas dan tertawa. Tawa yang sangat kencang dan lepas.

Naruto pasti mengagetkan si Pangeran karena pemuda itu tampak terpaku menatapnya seolah hidungnya ada tiga. Dan di detik ke lima berikutnya dia pun nyengir geli.

"Sepertinya aku lupa berdoa pagi ini." Ujar Naruto polos, membiarkan semua berkas-berkas foldernya kembali tergenang di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu tertawa, tapi dia tidak terlihat heran dengan tingkah sikap Naruto. Justru sebaliknya, bagi Itachi Naruto adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Gadis ini memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tersenyum.

Detik berikutnya Itachi berjalan melawan riak permukaan air yang tenang ke arah Naruto, membuat gadis itu membeku di tempat—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang, semburat kemerahan tampak terlihat samar di kedua pipinya. Sungguh, tidak adil ada manusia sesempurna ini di depannya dan ia terlihat seperti gadis malang bermandikan daun mapel yang gugur dari pohonnya.

Sebelah tangan Itachi terulur, mencoba mendekati Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto bergidik dan secara refleks bergerak menjauh. Tangan besar Itachi menggapai selembar daun mapel kering di kepala Naruto dan mengambilnya.

"Mungkin juga tidak," katanya dengan suara rendah dan seringai kecil yang benar-benar membuat Naruto serasa ingin pingsan saja.

Serius, Naruto bahkan dapat merasakan oksigen disekitarnya benar-benar berkurang saat pemuda ini tersenyum.

"Ayo kembali sebelum kau dimakan buaya di sini."

"APA?!" ujar Naruto spontan, apa dia serius? Apa benar di danau ini ada buayanya?

"Serius, Naruto. Ayo naik." Itachi menjulurkan tangannya yang satu, menawarkan bantuan pada gadis bermarga Namikaze itu. Naruto hanya bisa terpaku, menatap tangan yang terulur ke arahnya —sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu percaya dengan semua yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Bahkan, bagian bahwa ia baru saja membiarkan makalah yang dengan susah payah dibuatnya selama beberapa bulan tenggelam dan bergabung dengan tanaman air di sekeliling danau.

Percaya atau tidak, ada yang lebih sulit dipercaya dari itu. Naruto belum pernah bicara dengan pemuda ini—dia memang hampir setiap hari dibicarakan oleh gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya. Ah, temannya bahkan hampir setiap pagi selalu membahas topik tentang pemuda ini. Tapi, sosoknya sangat misterius dan dia hampir jarang berbicara dengan gadis, sepertinya telinganya bisa mendengar pembicaraan centil gadis-gadis itu tentang dia.

Dan hal mengejutkan lainnya adalah fakta bahwa dia, pemuda bernama Itachi ini, mengetahui namanya. Well,mungkin hanya nama panggilan ku saja. Tapi, Hey! pemuda ini bahkan tidak segan mengucapkannya, seolah-olah mereka adalah teman dekat dan dia sudah terbiasa memanggil Naruto seperti itu.

Dan sekarang pemuda ini menawarinya untuk memperbaiki makalahnya, 'bersama- sama' dan bahkan menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto yakin, ia pasti terlihat bodoh karena menatap tangan besar itu dan semburat merah di pipinya pasti sekarang terlihat sangat memalukan.

"A—aku bisa naik sendiri. A-arigatou." Guma Naruto dan berjalan melawan arus air, melewati Itachi yang masih diam memperhatikan gadis itu, kemudian akhirnya ikut naik.

Setelah mereka sampai di darat, Naruto sibuk menyingkirkan daun- daun itu satu-persatu dari tubuhnya sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang tanpa harus menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa mengeringkan diri ditempat cuci baju belakang." Ujar Itachi datar, terlihat seperti Dewa air yang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Itachi hanya menyingkirkan satu-satunya daun yang menempel di pundaknya dan terlihat seperti model yang baru saja selesai syuting. Kemejanya basah dan menempel di tubuhnya membuat lekuk tubuhnya yang kokoh membentuk jelas.

 _For God Damn Sake! He have eight pack!_

 _Shit_ , apa yang dipikirkan Tuhan saat menciptakan pemuda ini?

Kenapa dia terlihat begitu sempurna dan err... seksi?

Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya, takut tertangkap basah tengah mengagumi sosok pemuda yang ada di depanny.

"T—tidak apa- apa, aku mau langsung pulang saja." Ujar Naruto pelan, seraya mencoba merapikan rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang," ucap Itachi yang terdengar lebih kepada perintah.

"T—tidak apa- apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Itachi tertawa geli, seolah kegugupan yang ditunjukan Naruto cukup menghiburnya.

"Ayolah Naruto, jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Atau kau marah padaku?" Sebal, yah, tapi tidak marah. Aku bahkan tidak tega memarahi wajah setampan itu—dan lagipula aku tidak mau dibantai seisi kampus, jawab Naruto dalam hati.

"Atau karena kita belum saling mengenal?" Oke, sekarang Naruto yakin pemuda yang ada didepannya ini sedang mempermainkannya. Mungkin, sikap kikuk dan pemalunya sudah kentara dan menjadi objek yang menyenangkan bagi Itachi.

Tapi, Hey! Naruto tidak begini hanya padanya saja, ia praktis tidak bisa membangun pembicaraan yang baik dengan hampir semua dengan sang pangeran kampus yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Itachi." Uchiha Itachi? Jadi, itu nama lengkapnya? Naruto membatin dalam hati.

Naruto berdeham, matanya menatap sekitar danau, masih menolak menatap mata Itachi.

"Aku—"

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Jujur, ia cukup terkejut saat tau Itachi mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

'Dari mana dia tahu namaku?' Naruto mengernyit mengetahui fakta mengejutkan ini.

"Sekarang apa aku sudah boleh mengantarmu pulang, Naru?" Naruto mengerutkan kening, menarik nafas, mempertimbangkan antara menyelamatkan egonya dan gengsi dengan naik bus dan membiarkan dirnya menjadi tontonan orang karena basah kuyub, atau menerima tawaran Itachi yang cukup menggiurkan ini.

"Waktu berfikir habis," sebelum ia sempat menjawab tangan hangat Itachi terlanjur menggenggam lengan Naruto dan menariknya dengan paksa.

Alih-alih membawa Naruto pulang, Itachi justru membaw Naruto ke tempat laundry terdekat dan mereka mengeringkan baju di ruangan terpisah.

'Dia bisa saja langsung membawaku pulang atau mungkin dia takut jok mobil mewahnya basah oleh air danau?' Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat pikiran buruk itu terlintas di otaknya. 'Aish! Dasar Naruto bodoh! Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan? Kau tidak boleh berperasangka buruk pada orang yang telah berniat baik untuk menolongmu,' tambahnya.

Mata safir Naruto menatap sekitar, mengamati tempat laundry yang baru lima belas menit ia tempati. Ia duduk diam di depan mesin pengering baju dengan tubuh berbalut kimono, berfikir bagaimana bisa situasi berputar begitu cepat.

Sejam yang lalu ia masih dalam perjalanan pulang melintasi taman sekolah, berfikir tentang istirahat di rumah sebentar sebelum pergi ke tempat kerja dan sekarang di sinilah ia berada. Di dalam ruang pengeringan baju dan makalah tugas akhirnta yang hancur—dan bersama orang 'asing' yang tidak pernah ia sangka tahu namanya.

 _Well_ , mungkin kau memang tidak akan pernah tahu peristiwa apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu—yang bisa kau lakukan hanya bersiap- siap dan menjalaninya. Suara mesin yang berhenti membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Bajunya yang basah oleh air danau kini bersih, kering, dan harum.

Wow, sepertinya ia bisa mempertimbangkan mencuci bajunya dan kakaknya di sini—oh tidak, biayanya pasti mahal. Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal paling kaya di kota ini, pasti mereka punya petugas laundry sendiri.

.

.

.

Itachi bersandar di depan meja kasir ketika Naruto keluar dari ruangan, terlihat seperti model dengan kemeja dan celana jeans biru gelap dan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan. Gadis di meja kasir sendiri terlihat malu-malu dan salah tingkah di depan pemuda itu, dan Naruto semakin sebal dengan dirinya sendiri karena sempat bertingkah seperti itu tadi.

Pemuda itu langsung menyadari kehadiran Naruto ketika gadis itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan enggan. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

'Tentu bodoh,' maki Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mendekati meja kasir, gadis kasir itu terlihat tidak senang padanya atas fakta bahwa ia datang bersama Itachi. "Berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanyanya polos.

"Oh, sudah dibayar Tuan Itachi." Ujar gadis itu dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan. Naruto mengerutkan kening dan melirik Itachi dari balik bahunya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh,"

"Ayo pergi." Ujar Itachi cuek dan berjalan ke pintu. Suhu di kota Kyoto semakin menurun seiring dengan datangnya bulan yang menggantikan posisi matahari. Naruto menengadah dengan kedua tangan mengusap- usap lengan, berharap badai tidak datang seperti kemarin dalam perjalanan ke kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Oh, ayolah! Walau bagaimanapun ia hanya manusia biasa. Sudah cukup banyak badai yang menimpanya hari ini, lebih banyak badai bisa membuatnya gila.

"Kau boleh lanjut melamun di perjalanan pulang, Naruto." Suara berat dan sedikit serak itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan mengembalikan gadis itu dalam kenyataan. Naruto bergidik dan menghela nafas malu, uap putih mengepul di depan wajahnya, ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Itachi sudah berjalan menuju mobil mewahnya, membuka pintu, dan masuk kedalamnya, Alis Itachi saling bertaut membentuk satu garis lurus saat melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung di samping mobil.

"Apa aku juga harus membukakan pintu untukmu, Naruto?" entah mengapa setiap kali Itachi memanggilnya dengan suara seperti itu sesuatu membuat dalam dirinya selalu merasa hangat.

Dan sialnya, ia sendiri pun tak tau mengapa hatinya terasa hangat.

Orang- orang biasanya memanggil gadis itu dengan cara sedikit kasar tapi caranya menyebut 'Naruto' seperti sedang membacakan nama dalam dialog sebuah dongeng, seolah-olah nama itu indah dan menggambarkan dirinya. Tapi, Naruto tahu pesona Itachi seperti racun, dan ia tidak berencana untuk keracunan saat ini.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Sebelah alis Itachi terangkat, mata oniksnya menyipit dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah manusia asing dari planet lain.

"Aku pikir kita sudah setuju aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tepatnya dia yang menarik tanganku tapa bertanya dulu, batin Naruto kesal tapi mencoba untuk bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah membayari biaya laundry-nya. Baunya benar- benar seperti sabun mahal.

"Ada urusan mendadak, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi." Ucap Naruto segan kemudian menunduk; mencari alasan untuk menghindari ajakan Itachi.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, selamat sore." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi, Naruto segera berbalik dan pergi ke arah berlawanan, tepatnya ke arah halte bus terdekat. Satu jam lagi ia harus sampai kalau tidak ia bisa dipecat karena , sebuah tangan menangkap lengannya dan memaksa Naruto untuk berbalik.

Mata oniks Itachi menatapnya dengan dingin, sangat dingin hingga gadis itu berfikir ia telah menyinggungnya. Mata oniks hitamnya menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi dan wajahnya benar- benar pahatan yang sempurna. Naruto tercengang untuk sesaat, Naruto tahu ia kini pasti terlihat bodoh tapi ini tidak bisa dibantah—dia benar- benar membuatnya bersikap seperti gadis-gadis bodoh lain dan Naruto tidak ingin membuatnya tahu apa yang telah Itachi lakukan.

"Sepertinya kalau aku memaksamu lagi kau akan memukul kepalaku." Ujar Itachi dengan nada sedikit geli, sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia kembali terhibur dengan sikap kikuk dan pemalu yang ditunjukan Naruto.

"Setidaknya jangan membuatku terlihat pengecut karena membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan kedinginan pada malam hari." Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya apa maksud perkataan Itachi, lehernya sudah dilingkari dengan syal rajutan berwarna abu-abu—sangat hangat dan harum.

Naruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana pemuda seperti Itachi membawa syal rajutan di mobilnya, ia tidak tampak seperti pemuda yang perduli dengan cuaca apapun di sekelilingnya. Tapi bagaimanapun Naruto ingin bertanya, lidahnya kelu dan Naruto hanya bisa menganga dengan mata membulat seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan bertanya darimana aku bisa mendapatkan benda ini." Ujar Itachi seraya merapikan rajutan di kedua sisi.

"Kisahnya tidak menarik." Aku juga tidak ingin bertanya, ini pasti hadiah dari salah satu penggemar bodohnya di kampus, mereka rela memberikan apapun pada seorang Uchiha Itachi—apapun yang mereka minta, bahkan bila itu tubuh mereka. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia berfikir aku akan luluh hanya karena perlakuannya yang—well—sejujurnya manis, ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Maaf, tapi aku—"

"Jangan membuatku merasa lebih bersalah lagi, Namikaze Naruto." Balas Itachi itu dingin, saat melihat gelagat penolakan yang ditunjukan Natuto.

"Kau gadis pertama yang menolak kuantar pulang," tambahnya. Naruto tidak tahu jenis warna merah apa yang sekarang menempel di pipinya, yang dengan segera ia sembunyikan dalam lipatan syal dengan malu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada syal berbahan halus itu.

Kemudian pikiran lain mengusik gadis itu. Kalau begitu ada berapa banyak gadis yang naik di mobil itu? Tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal dan terganggu. Sepertinya, Itachi menganggap itu lucu, pemuda itu mendengus kecil melihatnya.

"Pergi. Sebelum kau berubah pikiran dan akhirnya menerima tawaranku." Ujar Itachi geli.

"Aku memang mau pergi." Balas Naruto tajam, sedikit emosi dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan sedikit kesal karena sempat terpesona pada ketampanan Itachi.

Hey! Tapi, dia memang tampan bukan?

"A—aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto cepat kemudian berbalik pergi. Syal ini begitu hangat, siapapun yang membuatnya pasti benar- benar berharap Itachi bisa mengerti perasaannya, atau mungkin menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi itu sulit mengingat ratusan gadis di kampusnya telah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan hal yang sama, perhatian darinya.

Tapi, Uchiha Itachi adalah sosok misterius yang bisa mendapatkan apapun keinginannya dan pemuda itu sangat sulit untuk didekati dan sangat sulit untuk digapai. Tapi, mungkin dia juga seseorang yang setidaknya bisa menghargai usaha orang lain, karena itu mungkin alasan dia membawa syal ini dalam mobilnya.

Yang tidak Naruto sadari adalah, benda rajutan yang melingkar di lehernya inilah yang akan membawanya pada kisah yang lebih panjang bersama seorang Uchiha Itachi, hingga berlanjut menjadi dongeng Cinderella yang berujung pada akhir yang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 22 April 2015**

"Hey! Namikaze Naruto." Sebuah tangan melambai di depannya, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Kakaknya, Kurama sudah berdiri di depannya dengan ransel hitam menggantung bebas di salah satu pundaknya. Cukup lama Naruto tidak melihatnya dan sekarang dia terlihat lebih tua dan lebih dewasa, di mana Namikaze Kurama yang ke mana- mana dengan rambut berantakan?

"Aku benar- benar harus membawamu ke dokter jiwa. Penyakit melamunmu semakin parah."

"Terima kasih atas ucapat selamat datangnya, Nii-san." Ucap Naruto sinis. Kurama tertawa lucu. Mereka memang tidak berinteraksi semanis kakak-beradik lainnya tapi dia benar- benar teman terbaik yang paling mengerti diri Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kurama adalah salah satu alasan Naruto bertahan dalam hidup yang kejam ini. Sebuah daun maple jatuh tepat di atas rambutnya. Naruto mengambilnya dan melambaikannya di depannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Memangnya kau sedang berpikir tentang apa?" tanya Kurama curiga, mungkin berharap tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak dia suka.

Naruto memaksakan senyum tenang. "Masa lalu."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

 **Eiji Notes** : Meskipun disini marga Itachi sama Sasuke sama. Tapi, mereka gak ada hubungan saudara sama sekali di fic ini. Buat fic yang lain tetep bakal dilanjut kok :) tapi semuanya perlu waktu dan proses, jujur aja nulis fic itu butuh waktu. Itu juga kalau ilham lagi ada. Makasih udah mampir baca nge-fav/follow :)

.

.

.

 **Boleh minta ripiw? (^o^)**

.

.

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
